As A Blonde
by EliShaWriter
Summary: La ressemblance est frappante, mais le physique ne rattrape pas la personnalité...


**PDV Allyson :**

Alors que j'allais démarrer ma moto, j'entends des voix un peu plus loin. C'est bizarre qu'il y ait bagarre ici. Surtout ce soir. Pourtant, il n'y a rien eut de notable au bar, aucuns East-Side ne s'est rentré dans le chou. Je décide d'aller voir et, quand j'arrive d'un côté de la rue, je remarque un gars qui a pointé une arme sur deux nanas. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas autant énervée mais là, il n'aurait pas dû les toucher. Pas elles. Je vois rouge et, sans réfléchir, j'allume ma moto et fonce vers ce gars. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui grâce à un dérapage contrôlé. C'est là que je remarque le symbole sur sa veste : West-Side. Génial, un ennemi juré du East-Side. Bien ma veine.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur notre territoire ?

**Lui :** En quoi ça te regarde, minette ?

Oh... Ça il n'aurait jamais dû. Mauvaise idée le coup de la « minette ». La dernière fois qu'on m'a appelé comme c'était au collège et le gars a fini dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. Donc ? Je fous un poing dans le ventre de ce type devant moi. Il se plie en 2 et tombe même à genou. Du coup, je me mets à sa hauteur pour bien qu'il comprenne.

**Moi :** La « minette » va t'expliquer clairement la situation. Je suis le bras droit de Ricky et te savoir sur notre territoire ne va pas du tout lui faire plaisir, tu comprends ? En plus, tu as voulu t'en prendre à des filles que tu n'aurais même pas dû regarder. Donc, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir et je te laisse une chance de te barrer. On se revoit samedi dans la cage.

Je le regarde se relever péniblement et prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je me tourne alors vers les filles. Ces deux filles. Celles que je ne connais qu'en surface et qui sont pourtant 2 des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

**Moi :** _(relève la visière de mon casque)_ Ça va ?

**Demi :** Ouais, merci.

Mon regard croise celui de Selena. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, comme perdue dans un rêve. Demi tourne alors la tête dans sa direction et doit noter la même chose que moi parce-qu'elle la secoue légèrement par l'épaule.

**Demi :** Lena ?

**Selena :** Euh... Ouais je... je vais bien. _(à moi)_ On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

**Moi :** Jamais. Crois-moi, je m'en serais souvenue sinon.

**Selena :** Ouais euh... En tout cas merci.

**Moi :** C'était rien. _(enfourche ma moto)_ Il était vraiment sur mon territoire. _(les regarde)_ Votre voiture est loin ?

**Demi :** On n'est pas en voiture.

**Moi :** Comment vous êtes venues ici alors ?

**Demi :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Taxis.

**Moi :** Bon, il ne me reste qu'une solution.

J'envoie un SMS à un pote pour qu'il rapplique de la boite avec les clés de ma voiture. Il arrive peu de temps après, l'air de ne pas tout comprendre et étonné de voir avec qui je suis.

**Matt :** Tu m'expliques le délire Ally ?

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien à expliqué. Donne-moi juste mes clés.

**Matt :** _(me les tend)_ Tiens. Mais si ton père apprend ça tu es morte.

**Moi :** Si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne l'apprendra jamais.

**Matt :** Ouais... On se revoit demain WarriorG.

**Moi :** Sûr. _(à Demi et Selena)_ Venez, je vous reconduis.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas obligé...

**Moi :** Je sais. Si je vous propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Venez, c'est dangereux dans le coin si vous êtes seules.

Elles me suivent tandis que je laisse ma moto devant le club. J'ouvre ensuite ma voiture et je m'avance vers le coffre.

**Moi :** Installez-vous, je vais juste enlever ma veste.

Tandis qu'elles le font, j'enlève mon casque et ma veste en cuir et je passe un sweater à capuche large. Je rabats la capuche sur mon visage pour ne pas qu'elles le voient. Ça, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Je vais ensuite m'installer derrière le volant. Selena est à côté de moi et Demi à l'arrière, au milieu. J'ai à peine rouler sur quelques mètres que j'ai droit aux questions que je redoutais.

**Demi :** C'est quoi cette histoire de territoire ?

**Moi :** Je ne devrais pas vous le dire.

**Demi :** Pourquoi ? Trop dangereux pour toi ?

**Moi :** Trop dangereux pour vous.

**Demi :** Je prends le risque. Selena ?

**Selena :** Balance.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ I gangs principaux à L.A qui se sont répartis équitablement les quartiers. Il y a West-Side, le crew d'où venait le mec qui vous a attaqué, South-Side, le crew partisan de West-Side, East-Side, mon crew, et North-Side, le crew partisan de East-Side.

**Demi :** Tu fais partis d'un gang ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** Ce gars, pourquoi il nous a pris cibles ?

**Moi :** Il pensait sûrement que vous étiez d'East-Side.

**Demi :** Et vous faites quoi concrètement ? Vous tapez dans la revente de drogue ?

**Moi :** Non. C'est tout autre chose mais...

Je me tais alors qu'on vient de s'arrête à un feu rouge. Il y a une voiture juste à côté de la mienne. Une Ferrari blanche. Je sais qui est au volant. Merde ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !

**PDV Demi**

En quelques secondes, cette fille a changé d'humeur comme rien. Elle nous racontait tout et BOOM ! Elle voit cette voiture et elle se tait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Elle :** Ne sortez pas d'ici.

La blague ! Elle nous demande de ne pas bouger et elle sort elle-même. Bon, comme je suis une grosse curieuse, je baisse la vitre de la voiture pour entendre.

**Selena :** Demi !

**Moi :** Chut... Laisse-moi écouter !

**Selena :** Putain, Dem'...

**Moi :** Oh aller, ce n'est pas un drame.

**Elle :** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**Lui :** Pourquoi t'as frappé ce gars ? Tu crois que tu peux t'en prendre à un West-Side sans en subir les conséquences ?

**Elle :** Alors c'est toi qu'il envoie en toutou ton tout puissant Will ?

**Lui :** Ta gueule et explique-toi !

**Elle :** Il était sur notre territoire à menacer ton ex et sa meuf avec un pistolet. Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse faire peut-être ?

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Non...

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Le gars là-bas, c'est Justin...

**Selena :** Impossible.

Elle sort quand même de la voiture et je la suis, curiosité au maximum. Je vois Selena s'approcher des deux autres et balancer cash.

**Selena :** Justin ?

Le gars relève la tête et, quand il voit Selena, ces yeux s'agrandisse. C'est bien Justin mais... putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

**PDV Selena**

Là, il va falloir m'expliquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette histoire ?

**Justin :** _(à la meuf)_ Putain Ally ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait !

**Ally :** Mais je n'y suis absolument pour rien moi. Je les ai sauvé et je les reconduis chez elle, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre.

**Justin :** Ouais, sauf que tu n'es pas n'importe qui d'autre. _(à moi)_ Selena, je crois qu'il est temps de te présenter quelqu'un. _(enlève la capuche d'Ally)_ Allyson Gomez.

Gomez ? Allyson Gomez ? Mais c'est quoi cette embrouille ? En plus... Mis à part ses cheveux blonds, elle me ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau ! Mais putain c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Ally :** Ça tu n'aurais jamais dû le faire. _(à Demi et moi)_ Vous deux, dans la voiture. _(voyant que j'allais répondre)_ Tout de suite !

Sans répliquer, on se dirige donc vers le véhicule. Alors que je suis de dos, j'entends un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement. Je me retourne et je vois Justin par terre. Elle vient juste de le frapper ?

**Moi :** Mais...

**Ally :** Monte ! Je t'explique après.

Je me décide à obéir. Elle fait peur, très peur. Son regard est vide et froid. Il n'y a aucune émotion afficher sur son visage, que de la colère. Alors je reprends place sur le siège passager et je m'attache. Dès qu'Ally est installée, elle démarre en trombe et fonce droit devant elle, bien au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse.

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Tu m'expliques ?

**Ally :** Il n'y a rien à dire.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu me ressembles autant ?

**Ally :** C'est peut-être toi qui me ressemble.

**Moi :** Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Raconte !

**Ally :** _(soupire)_ Je ne peux pas. Mais je t'emmène là où tu trouveras les réponses.

**Moi :** A savoir ?

**Ally :** Le chef de mon crew.

**Moi :** Et pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

**Ally :** Parce-que, s'il ne m'avait pas dévoilé devant vous, vous seriez rentrer bien gentiment chez vous sans embrouille. Mais il a décidé de faire le con et de se la jouer gros dur.

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette histoire de gang ?

**Ally :** Il fait partit des West-Side. Il y est entré une fois en voulant taper dans la drogue et il n'en est plus jamais sortie.

**Moi :** Depuis quand ?

**Ally :** 2 ans.

**Moi :** Donc depuis qu'il était avec moi...

**Ally :** Tu sais, il n'a pas fait que ça. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu le tuer de mes mains quand je le voyais se taper d'autres nanas alors qu'il t'avait toi...

**Moi :** Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre.

**Ally :** Bientôt, il faut juste qu'on aille en dehors de la ville. J'ai un appel à passer aussi...

**Moi :** Vas-y.

Elle prend alors son téléphone et choisit un numéro dans son répertoire avant de coller le cellulaire à son oreille.

**Ally :** C'est moi. Code S, rendez-vous à Silicas.

Alors qu'elle raccroche, je poursuis avec mes questions.

**Moi :** C'est où Silicas ?

**Ally :** Une résidence en dehors de la ville. Chez moi.

**Moi :** Combien de temps ?

**Ally :** Une dizaine de minutes.

**Moi :** Bon...

_Ellipse... 10 minutes..._

**PDV Ally**

On arrive devant la demeure et je vois Selena et Demi la détailler avec attention. Je les laisse admirer quelques secondes avant de me décider à les faire bouger.

**Moi :** On y va ?

**Selena :** Oui.

On sort de la voiture et je la verrouille avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Comme on est dans le couloir, je remarque les vestes posées dans le salon. Merde !

**Moi :** Oh putain. Suivez-moi !

**Selena :** Quoi ?

Je prends leurs mains et je les emmène à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Elles me suivent sans faire de bruit et je ferme la porte derrière nous. Quand je me retourne, leurs regards parcourent déjà la pièce. Merde ! Putain les posters !

**Demi :** Intéressant la déco...

**Moi :** Euh... Ouais je... C'est juste... Oh et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier !

**Selena :** A part pour le fait que tu nous aie trimbaler ici. Je croyais qu'on allait voir le chef de ton gang.

**Moi :** _(m'assois sur le lit)_ Il y a de la visite. Et quand je dis « visite », c'est dans le genre très mauvaise visite.

**Demi :** _(se met à côté de moi)_ Quelle genre ?

**Moi :** West-Side. Ils sont sûrement venus se plaindre de mon coup mais... Putain ! Quand il verra il comprendra ! Je n'avais pas le choix je...

**Demi :** Hey calme !

**Moi :** Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je me calme. _(me lève)_ Juste... sans commentaire s'il vous plaît.

Je vais vers ma chaîne hi-fi et je mets le dernier CD en marche. Bon bah, je laisse Heart Attack envahir tout l'espace. Mon regard croise celui de Demi et j'y lis de l'incompréhension.

**Demi :** Ça marche ?

**Moi :** Dans des moments comme ça, il n'y a que ta voix qui me calme.

**Demi :** _(rougis)_ Oh... Et bien... Euh...

**? :** Allyson Carmen Gomez ! Amène-toi ici tout de suite !

**Moi :** _(grimace)_ Bordel, il a l'air énervé.

**Selena :** Cette voix...

**Moi :** Tu comprendras.

Je sors de la pièce en éteignant la musique. Je sens Demi et Selena me suivre. Je vais dans le salon. A peine ai-je franchis le pas de la porte que mon père se lâche.

**Papa :** Tu m'expliques cette histoire ? Depuis quand tu cherches embrouille avec des West-Side sans raison ?

**Moi :** J'avais une raison.

**Papa :** Laquelle ?

**Selena :** Papa ?

**Moi :** Celle-là.

Mon père se retourne alors et voit Selena. Malheureusement pour moi, ça ne le calme pas, au contraire.

**Papa :** Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

**Moi :** Putain mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Et là, ça sonne mais, immédiatement après, ma mère entre sans avoir attendu. Quand elle me voit, elle me lance un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner vers Selena.

**Selena :** Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Maman :** Elle sait ?

**Moi :** Compris peut-être. Je n'ai rien raconté. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

**Papa :** _(soupire)_ Bon, vous vous installez dans le salon. Ally, tu me racontes et ensuite on explique tout à Selena.

**Moi :** Ça marche.

**PDV Selena**

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Déjà, Ally me ressemble. Ça encore, ça passe. Je veux dire, si je l'avais croisé dans la rue je l'aurais prise pour un sosie ou quoi. Mais ensuite, elle s'appelle Gomez, comme moi. Le pire ? Mon père et ma mère rapplique dans la même pièce que nous. Je veux comprendre !

**Papa :** Donc, Ally ?

**Ally :** Je sortais du club quand j'ai entendu une altercation. Je pensais que c'était des East-Side alors j'ai voulu intervenir. Et j'ai vu un West-Side pointer une arme sur Demi et Selena. Je me suis interposée en voulant calmer ça de manière pacifique mais ce crétin a osé m'appeler « minette ».

**Papa :** Donc tu l'as frappé ?

**Ally :** Oui.

**Papa :** Pourquoi elles sont là ?

**Ally :** Elles n'étaient pas en voiture et je ne pouvais pas les laisser repartir seules. Si un autre West-Side avait voulu faire le con, je n'aurais peut-être pas été là pour les sauver cette fois. Alors je voulais les reconduire. Sauf que j'ai croisé Justin en route et qu'il m'a découvert devant elle. Et maintenant il va falloir tout lui raconter. Enfin.

**Moi :** Justement, balancez maintenant !

Je regarde mon père et ma mère en alternance, attendant que l'un d'eux se lance. Ils se regardent puis, finalement, c'est mon père qui parle.

**Papa :** Allyson est ta sœur jumelle.

**Moi :** Ça je m'en doutais. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ?

**Papa :** Ta mère voulait te protéger de mon monde et d'un monde qui serait automatiquement devenu celui d'Ally.

**Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Papa :** Du Death-Fight.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce machin ?

**Ally :** Un combat à mort opposant deux membres de deux crew différents.

**Moi :** Combats à mort ? Mais... Tu en fais ?

**Ally :** Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas meilleur que moi chez les East-Side.

**Moi :** Pourquoi Ally et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qui a décidé votre choix ?

**Papa :** La prophétie...

**Ally :** Stupide ! Ce n'est qu'une prédiction de voyante de fête foraine que papa a pris au sérieux.

**Papa :** Tout ce passe comme elle l'a dit. Vous êtes nées un 22 Juillet, tu aimes le sang et Selena a le talent et la sensibilité. Et puis, la rencontre.

**Ally :** C'est des foutaises ! Ça se passe parce-que tu as envie d'y croire. Et la romance hein ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais lui courir dans les bras ?

**Papa :** Pas lui. Famille rivale, pas crew.

**Ally :** Et ? De qui on parle alors ?

**Papa :** Je ne sais pas. Je cherche encore.

**Ally :** Conneries, voilà ce que c'est !

**Moi :** Stop ! J'aimerais juste comprendre ! Comment tu faisais quand je venais te voir ? Tu la laissais seule ?

**Papa :** Elle allait chez ta mère.

**Moi :** _(à maman)_ Tu étais dans la combine ?

**Maman :** Je voulais juste te préserver de tout ça.

**Moi :** Pourquoi m'empêcher de la voir ? Vous savez ce qui est dit sur le mensonge ? Ce n'est pas éternel. Pourquoi tout me cacher au lieu de m'empêcher d'aller dans vos club ou que sais-je ?

**Papa :** Ça paraissait plus simple à l'époque.

**Moi :** Et maintenant ? Vous m'interdirez toujours de la voir ?

**Ally :** Attends, tu comptes me revoir ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr ! Répondez !

**Papa :** Non, il n'y aucunes raisons.

**Moi :** Bon, alors c'est réglé.

**Ally :** Affaire classée donc. Je les reconduis ?

**Papa :** Non, qu'elles restent ce soir. Ce sera plus prudent.

**Ally :** Ok. _(à Demi et moi)_ Venez, je vous montre vos chambres.

On la suit à l'étage en silence. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. A peine en haut, Demi arrête Ally.

**Demi :** Donne-nous la même chambre, ce sera mieux.

**Ally :** _(à moi)_ Ça te va ?

**Moi :** Ouais, s'il te plaît.

**Ally :** Bon, c'est ici. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose juste... Vous savez où est ma chambre. Bonne nuit.

**Demi :** Ok. Bonne nuit.

**Moi :** Bonne nuit.

J'entre dans la chambre avant Demi et me jette sur le lit. Elle me rejoint rapidement après. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et se redresse sur son coude.

**Demi :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** Non mais tu as vu ce que je viens d'apprendre ?

**Demi :** Je sais que ça fait un choc mais... tu ne t'en doutais pas qu'il y avait une embrouille comme ça ?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Un peu si... _(la regarde)_ Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il me manquait la moitié de moi-même.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Et tu sais pourquoi maintenant.

**Moi :** Oui. Non mais une sœur jumelle Demi !

**Demi :** Je sais. Essaye juste de te détendre, d'accord ?

**Moi :** Ouais je... je vais essayer.

**Demi :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Demain ça t'apparaîtra plus clairement.

**Moi :** Je l'espère...

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**PDV Allyson**

**Moi :** Et tu comptes faire quoi d'elles aujourd'hui ?

**Papa :** Qu'elles retournent chez elles.

**Moi :** On devrait leur montrer East-Side.

**Papa :** T'es dingue ?

**Moi :** Non. Selena y a droit. C'est son héritage aussi. Et puis, ce soir, je n'ai qu'à l'emmener au Death-Fight. Ça va peut-être la calmer sur le « je veux connaître ma sœur ».

**Papa :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** Ça peut marcher.

**Papa :** Bon. Montre leur un peu le territoire et puis qu'elles fassent connaissance avec quelques membres. Et ce soir, rendez-vous au Meet.

**Moi :** D'accord. Et si elles posent des questions ?

**Papa :** Répond. Elles savent déjà le pire.

**Moi :** Ok.

_Ellipse... Plus tard dans la matinée..._

**Selena :** Et il a accepté ?

**Moi :** Oui. Reste à savoir si vous voulez.

**Selena :** Moi oui. Demi ?

**Demi :** Je te suis.

**Moi :** Bon. On va faire un tour alors.

Elles me suivent jusqu'à la voiture. Je démarre et je pars en direction de notre coin. Je ne sais pas encore où les emmener. Peut-être dans mon repère, là où je fais mon propre business. Ouais, c'est là qu'on va. Une fois devant le bâtiment, je leur fais signe de me suivre.

**Selena :** On est où ?

**Moi :** Mon club. Ici, je fais mes propres affaires.

**Demi :** Genre ?

**Moi :** Rien de bien méchant. Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucuns problèmes intérieur et extérieur au East-Side et puis je m'éclate.

**Demi :** A 10 heures ?

**Moi :** On est samedi. D'habitude, j'ai peur pour ma vie toute la journée mais là, question d'habitude.

**Selena :** Tu comptes nous expliquer ?

**Moi :** A l'intérieur.

Elles me suivent et je pousse les portes du bâtiment. Je salue vaguement tout le monde et je m'apprête à aller dans mon bureau quand je suis arrêtée par Lauren, ma petite amie. Elle vient m'embrasser avidement mais je la repousse gentiment.

**Moi :** Pas maintenant Babe. J'ai de la visite.

**Lauren :** _(regarde Demi et Selena)_ Je te vois plus tard alors.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

Je pousse enfin la porte de mon bureau, Selena et Demi sur mes talons. On s'installe tranquillement sur le canapé et je les regarde.

**Moi :** Balancez vos questions.

**Selena :** C'est quoi le délire du « Normalement j'ai peur pour ma vie » ?

**Moi :** Le Death-Fight.

**Selena :** Tu en fais depuis combien de temps ?

**Moi :** 9 ans. C'est devenu un habitude maintenant et, comme dit, je suis la meilleure.

**Demi :** C'est quoi les règles ? Vous ne faites pas que vous tapez dessus non ?

**Moi :** Non, c'est plus subtile que ça. On oppose 2 membres de 2 crew différents qui se battent pendant 3 minutes dans une cage. Si au bout du temps imparti aucun n'est à terre plus d'une minute, on fait une pause avant de revenir dans la cage avec des armes blanches. Le combat reprend jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux combattants. Quand un est à terre plus de 60 secondes, le public vote pour le laisser en vie ou la faire mourir. Si on lui donne la mort c'est à l'adversaire de l'achever. Si on lui donne la vie, il s'en sort mais doit se battre contre le même adversaire 5 ans plus tard. Cette fois, il n'y aucune échappatoire.

**Demi :** Tu as déjà perdu ?

**Moi :** Mon premier combat. Après, jamais.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas trop dur de... tu sais... tuer ?

**Moi :** La première fois je ne voulais pas mais c'était lui ou moi. J'ai lutté mais j'ai perdu. La deuxième fois, papa a dû me mettre de force dedans et, quand j'ai abattu ce mec, ça m'a paru tellement naturel... C'était juste grisant de savoir que j'étais capable de faire ça. C'est horrible mais... j'aime tuer.

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne comprends pas...

**Moi :** C'est normal. Tu n'es pas dedans.

**Selena :** Je veux le faire.

**Demi et Moi :** Non !

**Demi :** Selena, non. Pas toi.

**Moi :** Elle a raison. C'est juste... tu ne le supporterais pas.

**Selena :** Comment tu peux le savoir ? On est différentes toutes les deux, n'oublie pas.

**Moi :** Je sais, justement. Tu n'es pas faite pour ça.

**Selena :** Laisse-moi au moins voir.

**Moi :** C'était prévu. Ce soir je vous emmène. Enfin... _(regarde Demi)_ Si vous voulez toutes les deux.

**Demi :** Si Selena y va je la suis.

**Moi :** Ok. Autres questions ?

**Selena :** La _(mime les guillemets)_ « prophétie », tu la connais ?

**Moi :** Ouais...

**Selena :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Je te garantie que c'est une stupidité absolue.

**Selena :** Dis-la moi.

**Moi :** Mot pour mot la voyante à raconter ça à papa : « Vos deux filles naîtront le 22 Juillet de cette année. La première héritera de votre bestialité et la seconde du talent et de la sensibilité de sa mère. Le goût du sang les séparera mais leur réunion se fera après leur 21ème anniversaire. Seul l'amour brisera cette envie de répandre la mort et personne ne pourra éviter une romance interdite. »

**Selena :** Romance interdite ? Qui ? Toi ou moi ?

**Moi :** Aucune idée. Papa est persuadé qu'une de nous tombera amoureuse d'un membre d'un crew opposé ou d'une famille opposée. Comme moi je suis déjà amoureuse...

**Selena :** Tu crois que c'est moi ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Avec qui ?

**Moi :** Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des fariboles.

**Selena :** Peut-être pas...

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Tu ne vas pas y croire ?

**Selena :** Regarde bien ce qui est dit. « Vos deux filles naîtront le 22 Juillet », on est bien née un 22 Juillet non ?

**Moi :** Oui mais...

**Selena :** Ensuite « la première héritera de votre bestialité et la seconde du talent et de la sensibilité de sa mère. ». Tu fais du Death-Fight, comme papa, et je suis actrice, comme maman.

**Moi :** Peut-être que...

**Selena :** « Le goût du sang les séparera mais leur réunion se fera après leur 21ème anniversaire. » On vient d'avoir 21 ans.

**Moi :** Mais...

**Selena :** C'est logique ne cherche pas d'excuse !

**Moi :** C'est ce que tu veux ? Que notre destin soit celé comme ça ?

**Selena :** C'est juste...

**Demi :** Logique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

**Moi :** Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

**Demi :** Juste pour savoir et pour ne plus avoir de surprise, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'on connaît qui fait du Death-Fight ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi cette question ?

**Demi :** Tu avais dit : « Il était sur notre territoire à menacer ton ex et sa meuf avec un pistolet » et... sur le coup je n'ai pas tilté mais maintenant...

**Moi :** Wilmer est le chef des West-Side.

**Demi :** Génial...

**Moi :** Désolée...

**Demi :** Oh tu sais...

**Selena :** Ça lui donne une bonne raison de rompre.

**Demi :** J'en avais déjà une au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

**Selena :** Je ne le savais pas, non.

**Demi :** Bah maintenant tu le sais.

Je les regarde en souriant, regrettant au fond de moi de ne pas avoir une amitié similaire.

**Moi :** Autre chose ?

**Selena :** Tes gants, c'est pourquoi ? Tu les mets genre... tout le temps. En tout cas depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu sans.

**Moi :** _(l'enlève)_ C'est pour cacher.

**Selena :** _(regarde les marques sur mes phalanges)_ Ça ne part jamais ?

**Moi :** Non, pas le temps. Je me bats tout les samedi et parfois même entre donc... Ça reste comme ça tout le temps.

**Demi :** Ça ne fait pas mal ?

**Moi :** J'ai connu pire. C'est une habitude maintenant.

_Ellipse... L'après-midi..._

**Moi :** Si Selena est partie, pourquoi tu restes ?

**Demi :** Pour te connaître.

**Moi :** Je suis si intéressante que ça ?

**Demi :** Un peu.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Que veux-tu savoir alors ?

**Demi :** Tes cheveux, c'est naturel ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans la famille de Selena qui avait les cheveux blonds donc je me demandais...

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais ? C'est une coloration Mlle professionnelle-en-la-matière. Je ne voulais pas trop ressembler à Selena. J'avais essayé le roux aussi mais... le public préfère le blond.

**Demi :** C'est dingue que... tu lui ressembles physiquement mais...

**Moi :** Je sais. On est complètement différentes à l'intérieur.

**Demi :** Ouais.

**Moi :** Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas tout dit.

**Demi :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Moi :** _(me rapproche d'elle)_ Tu sais de quoi je parle. Depuis le début je prétends ne pas savoir qui est cette « famille opposée » alors que je connais la vérité.

**Demi :** Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi et pas à elle ?

**Moi :** Parce-qu'elle a déjà appris trop de chose qui vont la perturbée et je ne veux pas ajouter ça en plus.

**Demi :** Je ne comprends pas...

**Moi :** Ne fais pas l'innocente. Depuis combien de temps tu prétends être sa meilleure amie ? Hein ?

**Demi :** Mais...

**Moi :** Je sais que ta famille fait son possible pour arrêter la mienne depuis des décennies. C'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé alors.

**Demi :** Comment tu le sais ?

**Moi :** J'ai fait mes recherches. Donc ? J'ai répondu à tes questions, c'est ton tour maintenant.

**Demi :** J'ai grandit dans l'idée de vous détruire, tous. Quand j'ai eut 7 ans, ils m'ont demandé d'approcher Selena. Ils pensaient qu'elle était la seule enfant de Ricardo. Ils ne savaient pas que tu existais. Alors je devais prétendre être son amie pour être au plus près d'elle à chaque fois. Ils attendaient le moment pour l'arrêter. Sauf que, apparemment, ce n'était pas elle que je devais surveiller.

**? :** Alors tout était faux ?

On se retourne vers la provenance de la voix. Oh bordel... Ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

**Demi :** Selena je...

**Selena :** Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. C'est terminé. J'en ai marre, vraiment. Ma vie part en live depuis hier et je ne contrôle plus rien du tout. Je pensais que tu étais la seule personne honnête avec moi mais même là j'ai eut tord !

**Demi :** Lena...

**Selena :** Ne m'approche plus ! _(à moi)_ On se revoit ce soir. _(sort)_

**Demi :** _(la suit)_ Lena, attends !

Génial, j'ai tout gâché entre elles.

**PDV Selena**

**Demi :** Lena, attends ! _(me rattrape)_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as menti ! Pendant 14 ans tu as menti sur ce qu'on avait. 14 ans !

**Demi :** Non ! Je te jure que c'est devenu vrai. J'ai dû prétendre peut-être 1 mois et puis je me suis vraiment attachée à toi.

**Moi :** Arrête de me mentir. C'est terminé je te dis. Ne cherche plus à me revoir. _(pars)_

**Demi :** Lena !

Il faut que je m'éloigne le plus possible avant de fondre en larmes. Et voilà comme la vie de Selena Gomez vient d'être gâchée. Elle perd ses repères, sa famille lui ment, sa meilleure amie lui ment. Génial, vraiment génial.

_Ellipse... Le soir... 21h30..._

J'entre dans le club à l'heure prévue. Je sais qu'Ally doit être dans son bureau donc j'y vais. Personne ne m'arrête, ils doivent savoir qui je suis. J'entre dans le bureau sans même toquer. Ouais je sais, je prends mes aises. Elle est là, à rire avec Demi.

**Ally :** Tiens Selena ! Je t'attendais tu sais ?

**Moi :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Ally :** _(s'avance vers moi)_ Tu sais juste pour...

Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle vient de passer devant moi et de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Puis j'entends qu'elle verrouille le loquet.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Ally :** Rien du tout.

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Allyson Carmen Gomez ! Ouvre cette porte !

**Ally :** Désolée mais tu ne me fais pas du tout peur comme ça. Il n'y qu'avec papa que ça marche.

**Moi :** Ouvre je te dis !

**Ally :** Non ! Tu vas t'expliquer avec Demi et tout de suite ! Sur ce, je reviens dans ¼ d'heure et je veux vous revoir toutes les deux en vie !

**Moi :** Ally !

Bon bah... Comme elle ne répond pas je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de me battre pour rien. Je me tourne vers Demi qui me regarde avec appréhension.

**Demi :** Hey !

**Moi :** Alors, bonne après-midi ? Elle est mieux que moi c'est ça ?

**Demi :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Moi :** Ally.

**Demi :** Je suis restée avec elle parce-que... je...

**Moi :** Oh oui, c'est vrai. C'est ton boulot. Tu comptais faire comment avec elle ? La technique de la meilleure amie aussi ? Oh non, c'est vrai que ça ne peut pas marcher vu qu'elle sait ce que tu manigances.

**Demi :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Selena...

**Moi :** Oh, je sais. Tu vas faire semblant de tomber désespérément amoureuse d'elle, c'est ça ? C'est peut-être vous « l'amour impossible » de la prophétie.

**Demi :** Ça n'a rien à voir.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein ? Elle aime le sang ? Elle est capable de tuer de sang froid ? C'est ça que tu cherches ? De la violence ?

**Demi :** Non je...

**Moi :** Si c'est de la violence que tu veux je peux aussi t'en donner !

**Demi :** Mais ce n'est pas toi Selena. Tu n'es pas comme ça et tu ne le seras jamais.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Qui te dit que je ne peux pas te tuer en quelques secondes ? On en sait rien, peut-être que j'en suis capable.

**Demi :** _(juste devant moi)_ Non tu ne peux pas et tu ne le pourras jamais.

**Moi :** Et pourquoi hein ?!

**Demi :** Tu es trop sensible et...

**Moi :** Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais alors que tu n'as fait que prétendre !

**Demi :** Tu crois que j'ai menti tout le long ?

**Moi :** J'en suis certaine !

**Demi :** Et bien tu avais raison.

**Moi :** Tu vois !

**Demi :** J'ai menti quand je disais que je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie.

**Moi :** N'en rajoute pas.

**Demi :** J'ai menti parce-que je voulais plus. Tellement plus...

**Moi :** J'ai compris, on a jamais rien eut.

**Demi :** On était meilleures amies Selena, et c'est toujours le cas. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

**Moi :** Alors juste dis... !

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et voilà comment j'ai eut le meilleur baiser de ma vie. Je ne plaisante même pas ! Non mais sérieux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je réponds à son baiser de manière quasi automatique. Comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie.

**Demi :** J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps...

**Moi :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Demi :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, c'est tout.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose à dire. Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais répondre ? Que je l'aime aussi ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... C'est vrai qu'on a eut... une amitié particulière mais... Est-qu'on peut qualifier ça d'amour ? Peut-être bien.

**Ally :** _(s'incruste)_ Alors ? Pas de mort ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Pas encore.

**Ally :** Je vois ça. On va devoir y aller par contre.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas ici ?

**Ally :** Nop. On va au centre ville, le seul endroit neutre, dans un autre club appeler Meet.

**Moi :** Très rechercher.

**Ally :** Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis le nom ! On n'était même pas nées que ce club existait déjà.

**Moi :** Je ne dis plus rien. Allons-y.

_Ellipse... 22h... 1er combat..._

**PDV Demi**

C'est la première fois que j'assiste à du Death-Fight. J'en ai déjà entendu parler avant, plein de fois, mais je n'ai jamais vu. Cette endroit est plein de Fighters mais aussi de mecs qui viennent juste assister et prendre des paris. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils peuvent cautionner un truc pareil.

**Speaker :** Et maintenant Messieurs...

**Selena :** _(marmonne)_ Et Mesdemoiselles.

**Speaker :** Pour le premier combat : Marco de West-Side ! 160 combats, 155 victoires. Face à lui, WarriorG de East-Side, 135 combats, 134 victoires. Combattants ? En place s'il vous plaît. Ils ont 3 minutes avant le lâcher d'armes. Allez-y !

Je regarde le gars, c'est lui. Celui qui nous a menacé avec une arme. Et Ally est en face, à lui foutre des coups rapide et précis. C'est peut-être une armoire à glace qu'elle doit vaincre, mais ses muscles ne peuvent apparemment rien contre elle. Elle sait où frapper. Même pas 2 minutes plus tard, il est à terre. Le public regarde le compteur au dessus de la cage et j'en fais de même. A 10 secondes, ils décomptent.

**Public :** 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0 !

**Speaker :** A vous de voter à présent. Pour Marco, la vie ou la mort ?

Quelques temps plus tard, le compteur affiche mort. Je vois le sourire d'Ally quand elle voit le verdict. On lui tend une machette qu'elle prend avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. Comme Selena et moi on est très proche, on entend chaque mot qu'elle prononce ensuite.

**Ally :** J'aurais tellement aimé te faire souffrir plus que ça rien que parce-que tu as osé pointer une arme sur ma sœur. Mais tu sais, ce sont les règles. Maintenant, tu passeras le bonjour à la mort en lui disant bien que je l'attends dans une semaine.

Là, elle lève l'arme et tranche la gorge de Marco d'un coup sec et précis, éclaboussant les alentours et son visage au passage. Elle porte la main sur les marques écarlates et regarde ensuite le bout de ses doigts rougis par le sang. Contre toute attente, je la vois lécher l'hémoglobine, créant une émeute dans le public. Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle aime le sang, la souffrance et la mort...

_Ellipse... ¼ d'heure..._

**PDV Ally**

**Papa :** Joli travail.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Papa :** Selena va venir. Elle veut te parler.

**Moi :** Elle avait l'air dégoûtée ?

**Papa :** Pas autant que Demi en tout cas.

**Moi :** Bon bah... raté. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

**Papa :** Ouais, pas mal le coup du « je lèche le sang de mon adversaire ». Ça t'est venu d'où ?

**Moi :** Impulsion.

On entend alors un coup frapper à la porte du vestiaire et mon père va ouvrir, laissant entrer les visiteuses avant de sortir.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Vous n'êtes pas parties en courant ?

**Selena :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Tu n'as pas trouvé ça horrible ?

**Selena :** Bizarrement non. C'était plutôt impressionnant en fait.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Demi ?

**Demi :** Hein ? Quoi ?

**Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Ça va ?

**Demi :** Ouais, pourquoi ?

**Selena :** T'es genre... vraiment pâle princesa.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Ça va, je te jure.

**Selena :** Tant mieux alors.

Je les regarde en souriant comme une idiote. Elles doivent le remarquer parce-que j'ai droit à des interrogations immédiates.

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

**Selena :** Hum... rien.

**Demi :** Rien du tout.

**Moi :** Ouais, c'est ça...

**Papa :** _(entre)_ Ally, on a un problème.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Papa :** Jay demande à t'affronter.

**Moi :** Ce soir ?

**Papa :** Oui.

**Moi :** Allons-y alors.

**Papa :** Tu viens de te battre Ally, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

**Moi :** Regarde-moi bien. Je n'ai même pas une égratignure et je suis encore en pleine forme. Je vais l'affronter. Vas leur dire que le défi est relevé.

Il y va donc, voyant bien que ça ne servira à rien d'essayer de me convaincre. Je suis déterminée à abattre une bonne fois pour toute ce crétin.

**Selena :** Jay ?

**Moi :** _(froide)_ Justin.

**Selena :** Il veut se battre contre toi ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Selena :** Tu vas le tuer ?

**Moi :** Si c'est ce que le public veut.

**Selena :** Mais...

**Demi :** Quoi ? T'es encore amoureuse de lui ?

**Selena :** Non ! Je... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre...

**Demi :** Qui ?

**Moi :** Wow ! Cette conversation n'est pas pour moi. Je vous laisse tranquilles, je vais me préparer.

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde sortir avant de retourner mon attention à Selena. Moi jalouse ? Totalement. Déjà l'idée qu'elle puisse encore aimer Justin m'a brisé de l'intérieur mais de savoir que, maintenant, quelqu'un m'a pris de vitesse ça me tue.

**Moi :** Alors, qui ?

**Selena :** Je... Je ne sais pas si...

**Moi :** Dis-le moi !

**Selena :** C'est très récent en fait et... je ne m'attendais pas du tout à...

**Moi :** Qui ?!

**Selena :** _(murmure)_ Toi.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** C'est toi d'accord ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ressentir ça mais c'est là, ok ? Ce n'est peut-être pas encore de l'amour mais je..

Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, je l'interromps en l'embrassant. Elle répond à nouveau à mon baiser, cette fois en l'approfondissant. Je me fiche qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Rien que de savoir qu'elle va me laisser une chance ça me rend heureuse. A bout de souffle, on rompt notre baiser tout en restant front contre front.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'emmener en rendez-vous approprié ?

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Si ça te fait plaisir de taper dans la « Old School ».

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas « Old School », c'est romantique.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Alors c'est d'accord.

Avec un sourire, je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes, plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

**PDV Ally**

Je le regarde à travers la foule. Il est du côté des West-Side mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient à m'affronter mais il va le payer de sa vie. Personne ne défie Allyson Gomez sans en payer le prix.

**Selena :** Prête ?

**Moi :** C'est officiel ?

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Vous 2 ?

**Demi :** Pourquoi tu demandes ?

**Moi :** Pour savoir si c'est normal que vous vous teniez la main.

**Selena :** _(regarde)_ Oh. Bon... Oui, c'est officiel.

**Moi :** Oh putain enfin !

**Selena :** Hein ?

**Moi :** Non non, rien. Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai un crétin à éliminer de la surface de la terre.

**Selena :** Mais...

Je ne l'écoute plus, impatiente de me battre enfin contre Bieber. Ce sera son dernier combat...

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Suis-moi.

J'entraîne Demi à travers la masse de gens pour aller me mettre à côté de mon père. On est juste à côté de la cage et on a une vue imprenable sur le combat. Je vois Ally se mettre en place d'un côté et Justin de l'autre.

**Speaker :** Pour ce 6ème et dernier combat de ce soir nous avons d'un côté Jay de West-Side, 110 combats pour 109 victoires. De l'autre, WarriorG, 136 combats pour 135 victoires. Vous avez 3 minutes devant vous. Combattez !

Avant même qu'il n'est finit sa phrase, Justin et Ally s'étaient avancés l'un vers l'autre. Maintenant, ils commencent à se battre. Leurs coups sont tellement rapides que j'ai du mal à suivre l'évolution du combat. Il est presque impossible de dire lequel à l'avantage.

**Demi :** Lena ?

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Demi :** Tu me serres vachement fort.

Je regarde. En plus de tenir sa main dans la mienne, je serrais son bras et je remarque maintenant la force que je devais exercée. Je desserre les doigts et la regarde.

**Moi :** Désolée.

**Demi :** Ce n'est rien Diosa.

**Moi :** J'ai peur.

**Demi :** Je sais. Elle va s'en sortir.

**Moi :** Je l'espère. Justin se bat bien quand même.

**Demi :** Elle l'aura. Il n'y a pas meilleur qu'elle.

**Moi :** J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi.

Elle vient doucement m'embrasser sur la joue. J'avoue que j'espérais plus. Beaucoup plus.

**Moi :** _(petite bouille chou)_ Je n'ai pas le droit à plus ?

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Devant ton père ?

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas un problème.

**Demi :** Dans ce cas...

Elle vient alors m'embrasser sur les lèvres, comme je l'espérais. Au moment où j'allais approfondir ce baiser, on entend le public s'agiter. Je recule alors et regarde en direction de la cage. Ally est à terre !

**Moi :** Lily !

**Ally :** C'est quoi ce surnom ?

**Moi :** Cherche pas et relève toi putain !

**Ally :** Que de vulgarité.

Elle se redresse alors en frappant directement Justin au visage. Je remarque alors qu'il saigne à l'arcade et que sa lèvre est gonflée. Je ne peux malheureusement pas voir les dégâts sur ma sœur puisqu'elle est de dos. Je regarde ensuite le compteur. Il ne leur reste que 30 secondes. Ça ne suffira pas. Ils vont devoir bientôt passer aux armes. Au moment où le 0 s'affiche, on entend la cloche sonner, indiquant la fin du combat.

**Speaker :** On se revoit dans 1 minute avec les armes.

Ally sort de la cage et nous rejoint. Mon père lui tend de l'eau alors que je regarde si elle est gravement blessée. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert à première vue.

**Moi :** Ça va ?

**Ally :** Pas trop mal... Tu m'expliques le surnom maintenant ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas c'est sortie tout seul.

**Ally :** _(sourire)_ Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça.

**Moi :** Et bien j'en ai éternellement l'exclusivité alors.

**Ally :** Ça me va.

**Papa :** Ally ? Ils vous font combattre avec des sabres cette fois.

**Ally :** Sabre ? _(gémit)_ Je déteste ça.

**Moi :** Tu crois que tu vas l'avoir ?

**Ally :** Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas perdre ce combat. Cette fois ce sera la mort qui m'attendra.

**Moi :** Bon alors gagne.

**Ally :** _(clin d'œil)_ C'était prévu. Je vais devoir y aller par contre. On se revoit vite.

**Moi :** Ok.

Elle retourne dans la cage après avoir prit en main le sabre. Justin, en face, n'a plus l'air aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était au début du combat. Et oui crétin, ma sœur est la meilleure !

**Demi :** Dernière ligne droite.

Je hoche la tête et attends le signal de départ mais il se fait attendre. A la place, j'observe du mouvement du côté West-Side et je le vois pour la première fois ici.

**Moi :** Demi ?

**Demi :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Regarde en face.

**Demi :** Oh merde ! Lena il ne faut pas qu'il me voit je... je ne devrais pas être là et...

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Je l'ai plaqué par SMS.

**Moi :** Tu as fait ça ?

**Demi :** Juste après que tu m'aie dit oui pour le rendez-vous.

**Moi :** Oh.

**Demi :** Je n'aurais pas dû le faire comme ça.

**Moi :** Tant pis maintenant. Ce n'est pas une perte.

**Demi :** C'est vrai.

Je retourne mon attention vers la cage. Justin vient juste de désarmer Ally. Elle est maintenant sans défense face à lui. Je crois qu'elle l'a compris aussi mais elle ne se laisse pas faire pour autant puisqu'elle évite ses coups tout en essayant de s'approcher de son sabre tombé au sol. Quand elle voit qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, elle tente de désarmer Justin à main nue. Elle le frappe dans le ventre puis au visage et il tombe à genoux. Je pensais qu'elle lui arracherais son arme pour le tuer avec mais, contre toute attente, elle vient derrière lui et, d'un coup rapide, elle lui brise la nuque. Justin tombe au sol et, à ce moment, mon regard croise celui de ma sœur. Elle n'a pas l'air très satisfaite d'elle même.

**Demi :** Ally, derrière toi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a crié ça donc je fais comme Ally, je regarde. Wilmer vient d'entrer dans la cage et, dès qu'il arrive devant elle, il la frappe au visage. Je la vois tomber au sol et ne plus bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Wilmer la soulève et fait face aux West-Side.

**Wilmer :** Prêts à dire adieu à WarriorG ?

C'est là que je comprends où il veut en venir. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire. C'est ma sœur bordel ! Et je suis une Gomez. Ils ont beau dire le contraire, le Death-Fight coulent aussi dans mes veines. J'entre donc aussi dans la cage, ignorant les appels de Demi et de mon père, et je prends le sabre de Justin. Je m'avance ensuite vers Wilmer.

**Moi :** Hey toi !

Il se retourne et, quand il me voit, il lâche Ally qui s'effondre à nouveau par terre.

**Wilmer :** Selena ?

**Moi :** Et ouais. Je vais te dire un truc qui va te faire mal, très mal. Il y a peine quelques minutes je t'ai pris ta petite amie. Maintenant je vais prendre ta vie pour avoir oser enfreindre les règles du Death-Fight afin de tuer ma sœur. On ne touche pas à ma famille et c'est la dernière leçon que tu apprendras de toute ta vie.

**Wilmer :** Si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement.

Je le regarde se pencher pour prendre le sabre d'Ally. Je faisais peut-être la fière avant mais plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas me servir de ce machin. Genre, pas du tout. Il s'approche de moi et tente de m'assigner un coup à l'épaule. Reflex, je lève mon arme pour le bloquer. Après ce geste, je réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passe et je me mets à contre-attaquer. Personne ne semble prêt à nous arrêter. Peut-être parce-qu'il est le chef des West-Side et que je suis la fille du chef des East-Side. C'est certainement ça. Je commence tout doucement à fatiguer alors que Wilmer semble toujours aussi fort. Je regarde un millième de seconde en direction d'Ally puis de Demi et je comprends tout. Je comprends enfin que je dois le tuer si je veux m'en sortir. Ce n'est plus histoire de sauver ma sœur ou de la venger. C'est pour ma survie. Je reprends de la vigueur et frappe plus vite et plus fort. Je crois que Wilmer a noté le changement aussi parce-qu'il paraît étonné. Je profite du fait qu'il soit distrait moins d'une seconde pour le frapper au bras, celui qui tient son arme. Avec un cri, il porte sa main sur sa blessure. Je ne perds pas une seconde et le frappe au visage avec la garde de mon sabre. Il tombe à terre. Ça y est. C'est l'occasion en or.

**Moi :** Dis adieu à ta vie.

L'esprit vide, je lève une dernière fois le sabre avant de la planter droit dans sa tête. Sans un regard de plus pour lui, je me retourne vers Ally. Elle s'est relevée et regarde le corps de Wilmer.

**Ally :** Mais-euh ! Je voulais le tuer !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Désolée.

**Ally :** _(s'approche)_ Alors cette première expérience du Death-Fight ?

**Moi :** C'est aussi la dernière.

**Ally :** _(rire)_ En tout cas merci de m'avoir sauver.

**Moi :** _(m'apprête à sortir de la cage)_ Ce n'est rien.

**Ally :** _(me retient)_ On salut son public Selena, c'est la règle d'or. _(au speaker)_ Annonce les sœurs Gomez.

**Speaker :** Messieurs, applaudissez les sœurs Gomez !

Je sors ensuite rapidement de la cage sans un regard pour Justin ou Wilmer. Dehors, mon père me prend dans ses bras.

**Papa :** Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil !

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois mais pas deux.

Quand il relâche son étreinte je me tourne vers Demi. Elle me regarde avec l'air d'être très en colère. Oh merde...

**Moi :** _(m'avance vers elle)_ Hey !

Quand j'arrive juste devant elle, la seule chose que je comprends c'est qu'elle me fout la gifle de ma vie. Ouais, après le baiser de ma vie, la gifle de ma vie.

**Demi :** Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eut ? J'ai crut que tu allais y laisser ta peau !

**Moi :** Je ne pouvais pas mourir.

**Demi :** Bien sûr que si ! Tu es humaine et mortelle je te rappelle !

**Moi :** Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne pouvais pas mourir sans t'avoir dit que je t'aime.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je t'aime. Tu sais comme dans « je suis amoureuse de toi ». Je t'aime. Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais renoncé là-dedans et je serais morte. Mais je t'ai vu et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas partir sans t'avoir dit à quel point tu es importante dans ma vie.

**Demi :** Tu m'aimes ?

**Moi :** Oui je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et ce sera toujours le cas.

**Ally :** _(s'incruste)_ Et c'est l'heure du baiser !

**Moi :** _(regard noir)_ Lily...

**Ally :** _(lève les mains)_ Ok je pars. Enfin... _(clin d'œil)_ je regarderais de loin.

Je la regarde partir en riant avant de retourner mon attention vers Demi.

**Demi :** Tu vas l'écouter ?

**Moi :** Non, je vais le faire parce-que j'en ai envie.

Je l'embrasse donc, totalement accro à ses lèvres. C'est le début de ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle Selena. Une Selena qui sait qui elle est, d'où elle vient et avec qui elle doit avancer.

_Ellipse... 10 ans plus tard..._

**PDV Externe**

**Allyson :** Hey tout le monde !

La jeune femme venait à peine d'entrer dans la maison de sa sœur qu'elle sent une petite chose enlacée ses jambes. Le jeune garçon s'appelle Matteo, il vient à peine d'avoir 6 ans mais il est déjà très agité.

**Matteo :** Tatie !

**Allyson :** Hey Téo ! _(le porte)_ Bon sang mais tu grandis à vue d'œil ma parole ! Bientôt tu vas me dépasser !

**Matteo :** Je sais !

**Allyson :** _(rire)_ Vantard !

**? :** Ça, il tient de toi.

Allyson se tourne alors vers la provenance de la voix et sourit en voyant sa sœur.

**Allyson :** Tu crois ? Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ce domaine.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Mais tu me bats à plat de couture.

**Allyson :** _(sourire)_ Où est ta femme ?

**? :** Ici ! Et la tienne ?

Allyson regarde Demi descendre les escaliers avec son sourire lumineux affiché sur son visage. Elle s'avance vers Allyson pour la prendre dans ses bras, avec difficultés puisqu'Allyson tient toujours Matteo contre elle.

**Allyson :** Elle est allée voir sa famille pour la semaine. Je la rejoins à Miami demain.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Alors, ça parle de mariage ?

**Allyson :** Je ne sais pas...

**Demi :** Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Allyson Carmen Gomez ! Ça fait 11 ans que tu es avec elle, il serait peut-être temps que tu saches ! Elle ne va pas rester éternellement !

**Allyson :** _(à Selena)_ Avec elle aussi ça fait peur le nom complet.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Je le sais, elle me le fait à chaque fois qu'elle est énervée.

**Demi :** Pas si souvent que ça, avoue.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai.

**Allyson :** Donc, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

**Matteo :** Maman m'a fait un petit frère !

**Allyson :** _(à Matteo)_ C'est vrai ?

Son regard se tourne vers sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. Toutes les deux sourient et Demi hoche la tête à l'affirmative.

**Allyson :** Bon sang ! Il faut fêter ça ! Champagne ! Attends... Non c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Jus de pomme ?


End file.
